


You Can Never Go Back

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gabe Being an Asshole, High School Reunion, Jack needs to learn to relax, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Crisis, Public Sex, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Jack Morrison swore he was done with that town the moment he graduated. Now, forced by his mother, he has to return to face his peers that somehow have not changed a bit from how he remembered them. And it is a problem. He thinks he can make a quick night of it and be back before anyone is any wiser. That is until his edgelord partner makes an appearance and threatens to make his night more....interesting.He really didn't need Gabriel Reyes learning how all those Captain America jokes really are.





	You Can Never Go Back

Reaper76 High School reunion--exhibitionist--pretend Date  
  
Jack Morrison held his head in his hands, taking a deep breath as he sat in the old family pickup in the dark parking lot. It had been years since he left this godawful place and he really had not wanted to return, but apparently being goddamned Captain America now made it so he had to show up and show a little small town pride.  
  
His mother had insisted. She stated that he was the talk of the town. The biggest thing to come out of the rural community since Robbie Millweather was signed to the Los Angeles Angels is 2032, promptly broke his arm in training and returned home to live out his glory days as the high school baseball coach.  
  
She had called him out of the blue and insisted that he come home right away. An emergency of indeterminate origins emerged and while she was very fuzzy on the details, she needed him near. Oh, and while he was home, he could make a quick stop at the high school. Coincidentally, his high school reunion was going on that same weekend. And oh, he might not have heard this, but, his ex was going to be there and she was recently divorced (and still as cute as a button).  
  
Jack ran his hands over his face, groaning loudly. His mother was the queen of guilt and he could not refuse her. He called to Reyes to state he would need an extra day off and that he would make it up to him later. Gabe sounded annoyed at first, but after finding out the reason why, the mirth in his voice was unbearable. Jack would never be able to live it down.  
  
He took a final moment to steady his nerves and climbed out of the car, slipping the metal flask into his inside coat pocket and jogged up the steps of his old school. Young Jack Morrison was a star student and athlete. He worked on his family farm all through school but also was on the football, wrestling and baseball teams, Student Council Vice-President and the lead in the spring musical.  
  
Jack stepped through the large double doors, into the brightly lit hallway and thudding retro music from the previous decade. He felt overdressed for this event, suddenly. Navy slacks and suit coat with a crisp white shirt and cranberry tie. He wore this suit two months ago at an event hosted by Overwatch for the Ambassador of Ireland. He knew he cut a good figure. His time away had given him an actual fashion sense, thank you, Gabriel Reyes. He was well beyond belt buckles that featured bucking broncos still consisted of “church wear”.  
  
“Hello there!” A chipper voice sounded from his left. He turned and found a long foldable table set up in front of the state championship trophy case. Behind it sat two women in pastel dresses, waving him over. The one who called him over rose to meet him. Her dress was dangerously low cut, obviously, this woman wanted to be noticed. Jack racked his memory banks, trying to place her name. She waved him over again when he did not move.  
  
Jack slipped his hand into his pocket and moved over.  
  
“Hey there, sweetheart. I am Mary Sinclair,” She motioned to the nametag that was stuck just above her breast. “But I use to be Mary Bernard!” Jack was finally able to picture her. Mary Bernard was a cheerleader. She was kind, if not a little airheaded. Most of her time in school was spent trying to please boys rather than educate herself. “Welcome back, Alumni of the class of ‘41!” She punched her fist in the air and laughed easily.  
  
Jack smiled and nodded, trying to hide the grimace he felt inside, “Uh, it is good to be back.” He looked down at the table with the name tags, looking for his own. Maybe he could hide it on the inside of his coat.  
  
She pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips as she leaned forward, “No need to tell me your name, Jack.” She winked and picked up a tag without really looking and pressed it onto his breast pocket, letting her hand linger there longer than necessary. She hummed and stepped back. “Jack Morrison.” She said his name in a dreamlike state.  
  
“Yep, that’s me,” He rocked back onto the balls of his feet, feeling very awkward. “Mary Bernard,” He pointed at her and shook his head. “It has been a very long time. You look amazing.” He stepped back and pointed behind him. “The old gym, yes? All right. Yes.” He turned on heel and stalked off. This was a nightmare.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was eight. He would have to put up with this for just a few hours. He could possibly get in there, mingle a little, share a few stories about his past and then meander around the halls for an hour before appearing again to say goodnight and goodbye for good.  
  
Itinerary in mind, he pushed open the doors to the gym and was blasted with a wave of music that was instantly nostalgic. The space was decorated with streamers and balloons-Blue and Gold. School colors. White linen tables sat on one side of the gym while the other held a DJ and dance floor. Most of his graduating class was here, it seemed, dancing and drinking. Jack was thankful that no one had noticed him yet.  
  
He sauntered over to the bar and ordered a beer, quietly. A group of people stood around one of the tables, chatting loudly. He grimaced as he heard over the booming base someone call out his name.  
  
“Jack! Morrison!” A hand waved above the crowd and Jack caught the man’s eye. It was attached to a portly man in a cheap gray suit that was ill-fitting and dropped off his shoulders. “Get your ass over here you sonovabitch!” Jack gripped his beer bottle tighter and waved. His cheeks hurt with the effort to smile so much. The group of people all turned and cheered as he moved over.  
  
“This guy!” The portly man clapped him on the back in a way that would have bowled over a normal man. Jack barely flinched. “This guy! Let me tell you! Prom night, he ended up with seven girls all hanging off him.” The group laughed and held up their beers. “I still have no idea how this guy managed that!”  
  
Jack smiled and shrugged, “Well, what can I say, the ladies always liked me.” He could play this game, at least for a little while. Relive his so-called glory days. Around him, former classmates buzzed about him, playing up their great deeds and embellishing on acts that he certainly did not perform over the four years they shared here. Jack found that a few years in the military and gaining the status of “Super Soldier” did nothing but enhance his reputation to the stratosphere to his peers. It was unnerving.  
  
“Remember how we all went out drinking behind Paulsen’ barn?” Someone shouted out. The group divulged into more tales about their fondness for high school. Jack took a long drink of his beer. As long as there was alcohol, Jack felt he could endure it. Most of the conversation stayed around the comings and goings of the town and, suddenly it dawned on Jack; No one had left. To them, high school was the pinnacle of their lives.  
  
God, he hated this town. Jack did his best to graduate early. His father had been pleased, wishing for him to take over the generational farm. Jack had more ambition than that though. Being too poor to afford college, he had signed up for the military at seventeen. He left home the day he turned eighteen for boot camp. He never really looked back. Sure, he came home for holidays, but he only stayed a day or two, helped out around the farm where he could, then left for whatever base he was stationed at. His mother would inform him of the local news, but he only listened halfheartedly. He could not have cared less who was married, divorced or having children.  
  
“So what about you, Jack? Big old GI Joe now. You married?”  
  
Jack’s eyebrows went to the ceiling. “Married?” he felt caught off guard by the question  
  
The group laughed and the portly one-Dan Stevens?- clapped him again on the back. “I always knew you would be impossible to tie down! I mean, if I looked like that, I would be swimming in pussy!”  
  
Jack felt his cheeks get hot. What was he to say? That he was more married to his job than any individual? That his comrades joked that closest companion, who happened to be a Hot Topic edgelord who loved listening to bands called “Cradle of Filth”, was his husband? That he technically had adopted several asshole teens over the last two years and they were causing him more gray hairs than any global conflict? Instead, he went with, “You know me, married to the good old USA.” Oh, and gay. He was super gay. No pussy in sight around him.  
  
The group cheered again at his comment and he felt his stomach flip. Jack took another long drink out of his bottle, tipping it back until it was empty. The beer was cheap and watery tasting. He longed for the thick bodied brew that Reinhardt brought back from Germany. It was at least alcoholic, which would serve its purpose.  
  
His former peers crowded in close to him and continued to chatter at him, Jack only half listening to their rambling questions. Most he was able to answer with one or two words, which was helpful. “Jerry joined the Navy after high school, did you ever see him?” No. “What kind of training did you go through”. Lots of different things. “Is it true that the food rations taste like shit?” That’s why he learned to cook.  
  
They asked ridiculous questions. Years of training told him that they had no interest in knowing the answers, they were testing him out for bigger questions.. He had encountered interrogations like this before at benefit dinners with the president and other dignitaries. Low ball questions would start the evening, and after feeling more confident, they would then asked about what it was like to be a super soldier and other extremely personal questions. Everyone felt like it was their damn right to know his personal life, just because he was famous.  
  
“So, Jackie,” A blonde woman in a short, neon green dress wrapped her arms around his bicep and pulled in close, pressing her ample chest to his side. “What was it like? Becoming a super soldier?” And there it was. He had to remind himself that as Strike Commander, he was ever the face of Overwatch and had to always respect the public and show them his best side. His most respectable side.  
  
Jack flashed his perfect smile and held up the empty bottle, “I can tell you one thing, I can hold my alcohol better than ever.” There was another resounding cheer as the busty woman made promises of more drinks before heading to the bar.  
  
For the most part, no one had really changed. Sure, Dan married Sylvia and now they had their own kid in high school (track star. Broke girl’s state record. No one had yet to be yours, Jackie), but they still played the same old game. Football was king. The former cheerleaders were now the heads of the PTA and still able to rule the school but from a different vantage point. Drinking was still the number one activity after any event, which was the one thing he was thankful for.  
  
It was a cold reminder of why he packed his bags and left the second he had his diploma. It was not the life he wanted for himself. He wanted to make a difference.  
  
“So tell me, Jackie,” A man in a pair of khakis and pink polo shirt swayed slightly as he balanced on his wife. “We’ve all heard rumors you became this big damn Superman. I read about it all over the web. Does it really give you a big dick?”  
  
Jack opened his mouth to give a polite response when a heavy arm fell over his shoulder, pulling him in close. “Jackie? Really? I thought I was the only one that could get away with calling you that.” The sweet, familiar timbre of the voice sent a tremble down his spine. He did not even need to turn to know that familiar weight pressing against him. “I figured I was the only one to call you that, Morrison!” Another beer was forced into his hand and he looked up to find the profile of Gabriel Reyes, who smiled out to the group of awestruck individuals.  
  
“Jackie, you should have told me you would be inside already, I spent the last ten minutes circling the parking lot looking for you,” He shook the blonde man’s shoulders a little and released him, going to shake hands with the people around him. “Gabriel Reyes. I’m with Jack.” He nodded.  
  
The group grew silent and looked over at Jack, looking for an explanation. Gabe luckily continued his introductions. “Morrison here left me to do all the work so he could finagle with you people. I figured it was only fair that I joined up. And to answer your question, only the lucky get to figure out the benefits of being a living superhero.” He winked at the former head cheerleader, causing her to flush.  
  
Jack’s jaw was slack as he watched the whole scene play out. Gabriel “The Darkness is Afraid of Me” Reyes, fucking winked. This was the same man that literally a week ago threatened to burn a hotel to the ground for being told to act pleasant. Jack felt like crushing the bottle in his hand just to see if pain still existed in this weird alternate reality. What the everliving fuck was happening?  
  
Gabe removed his arm from around Jack’s shoulders and moved stepped back, dropping his free hand into his pocket. Jack had to admit though, Gabe cleaned up rather well. It certainly was not the first time he saw him in formal wear, but the swagger with which he held himself tonight was entirely new. Jack finished off the beer that Gabe handed to him as his eyes drank in the other. Gabe wore a dark charcoal suit with a dark blue tie. It was fitted expertly, obviously tailored for him. And the damn beanie still sat snug on his head. He smiled a little and stepped into Gabe’s space.  
  
“Reyes, what the fuck?” He whispered. “I gave you one simple instruction: take care of things until I come back. It was one day.”  
  
“Well, Jackie, how could I pass up this opportunity?” The group cheered as the DJ put on some upbeat, retro dance music. Suddenly, he was pushed with the mob onto the dance floor. Gabe’s hand moved around his middle, resting his hand on his back until they came to a stop near the edge of the dance floor.  
  
Gabe’s hand began to rub circled as they were pressed together with the swarm of people. “Well, Jack, when I heard you were going to your high school reunion, I realized that I could not miss this opportunity for the world. Was Overwatch’s golden boy always so perfect?” He reached up and straightened the cranberry tie around Jack’s neck, smoothing his free hand down the other’s chest. “Plus. it is my guess that no one here knows you are a big gay slut.”  
  
Jack flushed, feeling the redness move down his neck and across his chest. “Reyes!” A woman bumped into his left side. They were not alone. There were literally over a hundred people surrounding them. He felt exposed.  
  
“Don’t deny it. I remember young Jack Morrison showing up to SEP training and doing his damnedest to not look at every cock in the shower,” He pinched Jack’s cheek and stepped away. “So are you going to show me around? Point out any boys you blew in the bathroom. I wanna see how I compare.”  
  
Jack stepped away. “I don’t need these worlds colliding.”  
  
“Jackie,” Gabe feigned shock, putting his hand to his chest. “Are you telling me I was the first dick you wrapped those pretty, pouty lips around. I am honored.”  
  
Jack turned, frowning and looked at the couples standing around them, “Gabe, stop.” He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Someone will hear you.”  
  
Gabe’s hand returned to Jack’s back and drew small circles on the fabric that covered his lower back and leaned in, licking the shell of his ear and pulled his hips back, pressing his already hard cock against the other. “I am going to wreck your ass tonight, Golden Boy.”  
  
Before he could respond, Gabe pulled away and sauntered to the dance floor and began conversing with Mary Sinclair nee. Bernard. Jack’s knees felt like jelly as he dropped into a chair, watching the other man work his way through his former classmates, chatting them up and flirting with them.  
  
Jack felt his cock engorge at the thought of Gabriel Reyes behind him, slamming into his body and using it for his own pleasure, just as he had done many times back at base. He reached down and adjusted his cock, hoping his erection would not be too noticeable. His eyes locked onto Gabe and he twisted the head of his cock through his pants, gasping slightly. Gabe lifted his beer up and drank deeply. Even from this distance, he could see that deft tongue darting out into the neck of the bottle, making lude promises for what would come later as those around him laughed and drank, completely oblivious.  
  
Jack smoothed out his pants and walked over as Mike (the former quarterback) clapped Gabe on the back. “Have they told you yet about how I was the best tight end the football team ever saw?” Jack nearly purred out. Gabe choked on his beer.  
  
“Aw yeah! Morrison here was a quick little fucker!” Ray laughed and pointed his beer at him. “Helped take up to state! The guy could sure take a pounding!”  
  
Gabe wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked over. “Oh really?”  
  
“The dude could handle like, seven or eight guys,” Mike laughed and the group cheered. “Brought home the state championship with guys like him!”  
  
Jack noticed the twitch in Gabe’s pants as he shifted his weight to hide the obvious tent in his pants. He licked his pink lips and moved closer to Gabe, “But that was a long time ago. I think I could still take seven or eight guys at once.” He locked eye with the other and nodded to the dance floor.  
  
Mary grabbed at Jack’s arm, pulling him away. “I haven’t heard this song in years,” She pressed herself against him. “You know, I always found you so attractive, Jack,” She reached up to touch his hair. Jack shifted away, making sure she would not feel his erection as she ground her hips against him. Her cheeks were flushed pink. She was already wasted. “And I have a babysitter until midnight. I could be your Cinderella.”  
  
Gabe snorted and managed to grab him away, putting his arm firmly around his waist and let his hand rest on Jack’s flank. “Sorry, Ma’am, Jackie here’s got an early morning flight to catch back to Bangkok.” Mary pouted, but it seemed to satisfy her as she turned to Mike and began to rub against him.  
  
“So when are you taking me to Bangkok?” He smirked at Gabe, taking the beer away from him and drank down. He leaned in and pressed his body against the other man. He slowly rolled his hips, enticing a delicious noise from the other in a mock dance. Fuck it, he decided. Gabe was gorgeous. He was the sexiest thing to ever grace these halls, and Jack would be damned if he didn’t let everyone know it.  
  
“Cariño,” Gabe purred into his ear. “Keep talking like that and I will take you here, in front of all these drunks.” Gabe’s hands moved to Jack’s flanks and rolled his hips. “But you would like that, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Jack felt his face flush. The alcohol was starting to affect him. Or was it hormones? He moved back from Gabe. “You talk a big game, Reyes, but you won’t do anything here. I know you well enough now. You are as cautious as a virgin. You have a big cock and a big mouth. That’s it.”  
  
Gabe’s eyes went dark. “Is that a challenge?” He stepped back into Jack’s space, putting his hands on his hips and held him firm. “Morrison, I will drag my cock out right this moment and choke you with it.”  
  
Jack smirked. He moved his hands down to Gabe’s buckle and slowly moved his hands into the other’s pants, careful to keep their bodies close together so no one would see. As much fun as this was, he was not going to get caught with his dick out.  
  
Slowly, in tempo with the music, he moved his knee between the other’s leg and rocked against his balls that drew a carnal moan from the other man. Jack’s hand managed to ghost along Gabe’s shaft and gave him an awkward stroke.  
  
“Jack,” Gabe snorted and rested his head against the other’s shoulder. “You are literally the worst dancer.” Gabe’s strong hands snaked around Jack’s hips and pulled him in, “But I was thinking we could get out of here.”  
  
Jack nodded and pulled back. He took Gabe’s hand and led him away from the dancefloor. He kept to the shadows of the gym, avoiding the pockets of people. Gabe snickered behind him. “Morrison, could you be any more obvious that you are sneaking me out of here to fuck?”  
  
Jack felt his face heat up as he pushed open the door to a dark hallway. “Get your ass out there,” He grumbled and looked back into the gym. There was not a single eye on him.  
  
“Jesus,” Gabe laughed and shut the door. “I am fucking with your head. Everyone is way too drunk out there to even know what is happening.” He pulled Jack back, grinding his hips against the cleft of Jack’s ass.  
  
Jack moaned loudly, reaching behind him and pulled Gabe closer. He turned his head and finally- finally- caught Gabe’s lips on his own with a heated kiss. Gabe’s tongue pushed past his lips, invading his mouth and stealing his breath.  
  
Talented hands moved to his belt, undoing it in one quick motion and Jack felt his slacks drop. He gasped into the hot mouth as the cool air hit his already sticky prick. The same capable hands moved quickly, gripping him at the base and stroked upwards, drawing out a pearl of pre-come that then dribbled across those fingers.  
  
“So Lewd, Jackie boy,” Gabe purred and moved his lips down his neck and bit down hard enough to bruise.  
  
Jack yelped at the sudden claiming and thrust his hips forward, coming undone in his hands. His body shuttered as he fell back against Gabe as his belly trembled.  
  
Gabe gave a guttural laugh and lifted his hand up, showing the other the sticky mess of his hand. “Look at this, Jackie,” he brought it to the other’s lips. “There are several hundred people just on the other side of that door, and you have the audacity to fucking jizz all over my hand like that.”  
  
Jack moaned and nearly gagged as Gabe took the opportunity to shove two fingers deep into his mouth. His senses were flooded with the smell and taste of his own come as it hit his tongue. Jack closed his lips around the intrusion and moaned in the back of his throat as he worked, sucking and swallowing every bit left over on his fingers.  
  
Gabe nuzzled behind his ear, watching Jack work the fingers with his tongue, taking his digits all the way to the knuckle as he hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed. His tongue caressing the pads of his fingers with wide laps. “That is so good, Jackie. Suck on those fingers. Lick them clean. My cock is so hard for you.”  
  
Jack heard Gabe’s belt fall open and he moaned louder. Gabe removed his fingers and bit his earlobe, tugging it with his teeth. “On your knees, Commander.” Jack moaned and dropped to his knees obediently. Gabe moved in front of him. He drew down his lip with his thumb and smirked. “Eager little thing, aren’t you. You want this?” With his free hand, he stroked his own engorged cock.  
  
Jack opened his mouth as Gabe stepped closer and waited eagerly. Gabe’s hand moved to the blond hair and petted him before resting his head on the back of his head. “Go ahead. You earned it.”  
  
His hands moved up and cradled the shaft in his hand. Gabe was well endowed, thanks in part to SEP. The shit they pumped through their bodies did a number of things to their anatomy, the best of which was the enhancements to this part of their anatomy. Jack’s hand moved up the shaft slowly, drawing out a pearl of pre-come. His fingers ghosted up to the crown, pulling back the skin that hid the glands from his awaiting eye.  
  
He pulled Gabe into his mouth. His tongue swirled over the tip, under the foreskin, letting the salty taste of Gabriel Reyes invade his every sense. The strong hand on the back of his head gripped his hair as he let out a dangerous growl, “Get on with it, Morrison. You may want to suck me off all night, but I’m on a schedule.”  
  
Jack moaned at the order and hollowed out his cheeks to draw Gabriel in deeply. He let Gabe set the pace, the hand in his hair gripping him tightly as it forced the large cock deep into his mouth.  
  
Gabe was careful though, skirting the line between dominating and overpowering. This was a dance they had done many times. Jack needed it, desired to have someone take control away. He desired the idea of humiliation. “Good boy there, Jackie. Take it deeper now. Don’t hold back.”  
  
Tears stung the edges of his eyes as Gabe touched the back of his throat. He repressed the urge to gag. His hands gripped Gabe’s strong thighs to brace himself as he opened his throat and took him all the way down to the base.  
  
He looked up at the face of the Blackwatch commander, his chin resting on his heavy balls and his nose buried deep in the thick black curls. He wanted to smile around that thick cock, but the girth prevented it. Instead, he hummed loudly and pulled back. He took a deep breath through his nose as he kept the crown of Gabe’s cock securely in his sealed lips. His tongue swirled around the gland before giving a few light flicks against the slit.  
  
Gabe growled loudly, bucking his hips forward. Both hands carded through his hair and gripped tighter. “I am going to fuck that sweet mouth of yours,” He moaned louder as Jack’s nails bit into his skin. Jack moaned around the cock, his lips suckling at the head and making the most obscene noises. Drool dripped down his chin as he worked Gabe’s member.  
  
He felt the tightening in Gabe’s testicles and the quiver of his belly. Jack pulled back, gripping the cock’s base and began to feverishly work him as Gabe exploded into Jack’s open mouth. Long ribbons of pearly white hit him along his face and neck, debasing the commander.  
  
Gabe let out a hefty chuckle as he prodded the other’s face with his softening cock, smearing the come across his cheeks and red swollen lips. “Look at you, Jackie. A harlot for my seed.” Jack gave another moan and licked his cock clean before tucking him away and readjusting his clothes. He couldn’t help but smile at the tenderness in those cobalt eyes as he meticulously arranged Gabe to looking presentable.  
  
He pulled Jack to his feet and kissed him, tasting his own self on those bruised lips and reveling in the fact that only he was able to do this to the perfect boy scout. “Where’s the bathroom, Mi Alma,” He stroked the small of Jack’s back, earning another pleasant moan from the other. “You are a mess.”  
  
Jack pulled back and took his hand. “Come on, I think I remember.” His voice was slightly hoarse. Gabe felt his chest swell with pride, knowing he was the one to do that. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s middle and walked, attached to the other.  
  
The bathroom was easy enough to find. That was one thing about most public buildings-toilets were easy to find. Gabe lifted Jack up, setting him on the sink as he went about with a rough paper towel over his cheeks. Jack sat, his eyes closed and allowed Gabe to work the mess off of him and readjust him while leaving feather light kisses along his face and neck.  
  
“You know,” Jack’s hands moved around his shoulders. “I would have never done that in high school. You are the one that corrupted me.”  
  
Gabe pulled him down and kissed Jack a final time. “I’m glad I did. You are way more fun than the boys I saw.” He slipped his arm around Jack’s back and leaned against him. “Show me around. Let me see your old stomping grounds.”  
  
Jack sighed, “You saw most of it. It really isn’t that big of a place.” He led Gabe back up to the entrance of the school, where he saw the trophy case earlier. No one was in the lobby now, Jack wondered if they instead opted to open the side door of the gym for people to leave. They had done that for prom way back in the day. It helped with crowd control as It was close to the parking lot and stop people from roaming the school like they were now.  
  
Gabe rolled his tongue across his lips as he stared into the glass case. Above it stated in blue font “Congratulations Class of ‘41!” Photos showed baby-faced youths in athletic gear, young thespians on stage, various clubs and organizations. He smiled as he caught sight of a familiar face, much skinnier than the man he knew now, but that shock of blond hair was a dead giveaway.  
  
Jack was dressed like James Dean-Tight jeans, white tee, and red leather jacket. He was hanging off an iron rail while a girl, in a black floral dress, leaned down next to him. Above it sat a poster, advertising West Side Story. “So, you really were the lead? Tony?” He pointed.  
  
Jack flushed, “Well, yeah. I wasn’t very good at it though. You said it before, I am a terrible actor.”  
  
“I said you were a terrible dancer.” Gabe retorted. “If you think you were so bad, how come you got the lead then?” He smiled and looked back, finding Jack in nearly every club and organization. Every sport had his name on it. Mock Trial. Debate. 4-H. FFA. Jack. Jack. Jack. “Damn, Jackie, you really are the Golden Boy. Shit, dude!” He pointed to the numerous trophies in there.  
  
“It’s a small town, you just have to show up and you get in. It really means nothing.” He buried his hands deep into his pockets and looked down the hall. “That’s what farm towns are like. It’s a class of like, two hundred. It’s not that I was good, I was just there.”  
  
Gabe raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “And I bet you also worked two jobs and volunteered at the local homeless shelter.”  
  
“I had one job. In the winter. Summers I was working the farm,” He felt his neck heat up. He didn’t know why he felt so embarrassed about his youth. It was not anything to be ashamed about. “And we don’t have a homeless shelter. My mother had me volunteer at the church.”  
  
Gabe barked out laughter and leaned against the row of lockers next to the case. “Hell! That is the greatest thing I have ever heard.”  
  
“I don’t see why it’s so funny.”  
  
“Babe, this is like a fucking sitcom high school here. Do you know what I did? I drew dicks on desks and slept. If I was in school after the final bell, it was because I was in detention. This,” He motioned to the trophy case. “This is fucking Brady Bunch. It is hilarious cause I didn’t think it happened in real life!” He stepped forward and moved his arms around Jack’s middle, pulling him in close. “It’s kind of cute, you know.” He leaned back. “You were this big old boy scout, helping out every little old lady who needed to cross the street. I bet you even had a letter jacket.”  
  
“Of course I did,” Jack laughed as Gabe left fluttery kisses along his neck. “I lettered for several things.”  
  
“Did ya give your class ring to a girl?” Gabe teased. “Did she wear your coat.”  
  
Jack snorted. “Oh yeah. Did I tell you I was also Prom King?  
  
Gabe snickered, “What? No. You?” He wrapped his arms further around Jack and laughed into his neck. “I would have never guessed. Wanna know what I did?”  
  
“Drew dicks on desks. You already told me,” Jack snickered and moved his arms around Gabe’s shoulders.  
  
“I made fun of guys like you. Popular guys that were gorgeous and got all the ladies while I sulked in corners wearing black trenchcoats and fedoras.”  
  
Jack snickered again.  
  
“We would have never been friends back then,” Gabe pressed him into the lockers. “I was so concerned about getting out of that shithole that I never tried anything. I sat around in the cafeteria playing Magic the Gathering.”  
  
Jack pulled him in for a proper kiss. “We can leave now. Get in my car and fuck.” He bit Gabe’s lower lip. “I want you,” He whispered.  
  
“Damn, Babe, I just made you come twenty minutes ago.”  
  
“I’m goddamn Captain America. I can go all night,” Jack punctuated his point by driving his hips forward, into Gabe. “I’ve been hard since I sucked out off. I want your cock in me.”  
  
The other man groaned and left peppered kisses along his neck. “I cannot deny you, Jack Morrison.” he took his head and led him to a room. He made quick work of the lock and stepped into the dark space.  
  
Moonlight shone in through the open window. The room seemed to be in disuse, an unused class. Gabe shut the door and moved them over to the large desk, pushing Jack up to sit. “Tell me, Prom King, did you lose your virginity that night?”  
  
Jack’s hands were at his belt buckle, shedding his pants. “Did you bring a condom or anything?”  
  
Gabe gave a lecherous smirk and pulled out lube from his coat pocket. “Morrison, did you guess what my intentions were?”  
  
Jack shed his pants and underwear in a single movement and threw them aside. “Because your end goal is always sticking your dick in me,” He laid back on the best, arms stretched above him. “Come on, big guy. Don’t hold back.”  
  
Gabe dropped to his knees in front of the other. He lifted one of Jack’s legs and draped it over his shoulder as he looked at his dripping cock. His fingers moved up and spread the firm cheeks before he leaned in to lick and kiss at the puckered hole.  
  
Outside, there was a chorus of laughter and off-key singing. Jack turned his head in time to see a group heading to their cars walk past the window. His cock twitched, knowing that if they just looked into the room, they would see him, spread and needy with another man between his legs, fucking him with his tongue. Jack’s back arched, “Oh Jesus.”  
  
Gabe’s tongue worked its way along his taint to his balls in alternating patterns of short flicks and long drags. Jack squirmed, his cock oozing already. “Gabe!”  
  
“You like that, don’t you?” He nipped at his ass cheek. “Sally Mae and Jessi Lynn standing there now. They can see you, you know. Look at you, all degraded in front of them.” Cool liquid met his puckered hole and a finger twisted its way inside him as Gabe spoke. “Your ass is eating me up. You are already so needy for this.” He jammed his finger inside. Jack’s hands flew to his mouth to hold back the shrieks that threatened to emerge.  
  
Gabe’s free hand came to rest on his stomach as a second finger worked its way into his body. Both rammed and pummeled his insides, making him squirm and buck. “Take me!” He managed, breath barely above a whisper. “Gabe. Fuck me.”  
  
“Now, now,” Gabe gave a tender kiss to the tip of his cock. “I am rather enjoying this view.” His face dropped down and Jack felt the tongue assault his hole with those fingers, opening him up impossibly wide. He bit his lower lip hard to keep from crying out.  
  
A third finger. Jack chewed on his hand. On his lip. Whatever was near his mouth. His feet rested on Gabe’s shoulders, pushing him as the tongue continued to snake its way into his heated body.  
  
Finally, with a slick pop, he heard the finger’s exiting him. Gabe stood to his full height and slicked up his cock. Jack licked his lips. No condom. Gabe was going to claim him. His head fell back as he released the loud moan he had been keeping in as Gabe pressed forward.  
  
His body eagerly accepted the head as Gabe pushed into that delirious heat and stopped. Gabe leaned down. “You can’t be making noise, Morrison. What will the town think when they find you here?”  
  
Jack grabbed Gabe’s hands and moved them up to his throat. “Papi,” He moaned out.  
  
That was all it took. Gabe grabbed Jack’s throat in one hand and applied pressure as his hips rocked forward, bottoming out in one swift move. The only noise emanating from the room was a series of grunts and moans and the sound of skin slapping. Jack felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He groaned and attempted to lift his leg around Gabe’s middle.  
  
The other man snarled and pulled out. He flipped Jack onto his front before plunging back into his hole. Jack moaned. A hand at the back of his neck prevented him from moving. He relished the feel of Gabe’s testicles slapping against his taint. “Papi! Papi!” He cried out over and over, pushing back against the other’s hips. Arching his own to drive the other man in deeper.  
  
Jack’s climax rolled over his back and down to the balls of his feet. His cock wept thick lines of come before Jack finally collapsed onto the cool surface below him. Gabe leaned down and with a snarl bit down on the back of his neck. He snapped his hips, losing all sense of rhythm as his orgasm neared. Shallow thrusts that battered against Jack’s prostate, milking him against the metal frame of the desk.  
  
Gabe erupted inside Jack. He slammed his hips into him one final time before holding his cock there, allowing Jack’s body to drink in every last drop of him. He pulled out and stepped back, looking at the debauched mess of Jack. Come still clung to the head of his cock, slowly dripping into the pool below him. His own come oozed slowly from the puckered, spasming hole.  
  
Jack’s breath heaved. Sweat clung to his body and shirt. He knew he was a mess. He would not feel clean until he was able to shower, the scent of Gabe on his body. Slowly, he cracked open an eye and looked behind him, at the man lingering in the shadows. He smiled. Shadows suited Gabe.  
  
Gabe turned and found some tissues. He moved next to Jack and cleaned up the mess, allowing the other to regain his composure. He managed to find some Lysol wipes as well in a cupboard. He knelt next to Jack and ran one over the surface of the desk and floor. “You made quite a beautiful mess there, Jack.” He kissed the small of his back and pulled him into his arms.  
  
Jack melted against him. “Mmm…” He smiled. “You can make a mess of me anytime,” He nuzzled and laid soft kisses along Gabe’s jaw. They sat there in silence, arms securely around each other as they listened to the sounds of people exiting. Jack smiled and nuzzled against Gabe’s beard. “We should go back. Say goodbye then leave.”  
  
Gabe agreed. They detached themselves from each other and slowly made themselves presentable. Quietly, they exited the room and made sure the door was securely locked.  
  
Jack felt giddy as he headed back into the gymnasium, his arm slung casually around Gabe’s middle, his head on the other’s shoulders. It seemed like the evening was winding down. The crowd had greatly diminished and the remaining people occupied chairs around tables. The DJ continued to play music, but it slower now, more casual.  
  
Gabe maneuvered him back to the group they had been with previously, his own arm around Jack. “You sure?” He asked one final time.  
  
Jack nodded lazily. “It’s not like we are a secret back home.”  
  
Gabe sank into an empty chair and pulled Jack into his lap. Jack curled up, resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder. No one sitting around them batted an eye. They continued their conversations like nothing was amiss.  
  
Jack frowned. He expected...more. More questions. More comments. Instead, they seemed acclimated to the idea already. Mike spoke first, “Jack, is your mother planning on going to church tomorrow? My wife has her baking pan.”  
  
Jack blinked. “I am not sure. I assume she is.” He stayed curled up in Gabe’s arms. “She goes every Sunday, I don’t see why this week would be different.”  
  
“Great,” Mike sighed. “I am so sick of lugging that thing around in the trunk. I am so afraid the kid’s softball gear is going to dent it.”  
  
One of the women smiled. “Oh, I know what you mean. My kids are just the worst when it comes to other people’s property! It is like they have no concept of ownership.”  
  
Gabe smiled and squeezed Jack tighter. “Mmm, that reminds me. Jess is all pissed off that you put Lena get two days off while he only got one.”  
  
Jack snorted, the domesticity of thinking of their team as their children. He suddenly felt homesick. “Mmm...that boy. What are we going to do with him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was supposed to just be in good fun. Mostly because I love making Jack uncomfortable and Gabe is a cool dude.
> 
> EDIT: I went back and just grammar checked some things. Nothing new in the text :/


End file.
